


Dragon Brothers

by Ora (Finale)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Faked Suicide, M/M, non-cyborg genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Ora
Summary: It is always going to be a tragedy





	

            Hanzo stares blankly at the bloody footprints leading to the river and the sword abandoned on the shore. An orange scarf is tied around the hilt, but both wearer and wielder are missing. With a shaking hand he touches one of the footprints and barely bites back the urge to vomit when he realizes it’s still wet. Knows that all the footprints would feel the same, the trails of blood…

            _Genji._

Earlier that night the elders had given him the ultimatum. Either get Genji under control, or kill him and restore the clan’s honor. If he did neither, both his life and honor were forfeit, along with Genji. He had hoped he’d be able to convince his brother to come home, to follow the path their father had intended for them.

            Discovering his brother had committed _suicide_ had never even been a thought.

                                                            *********

            “’m sorry Genji,” Jesse says, cuddling the shorter man in the back of the transport. 

            “It’s fine Jesse,” Genji says, tightening his grip on his cowboy’s shirt. “We needed some way of getting the clan off my trail. Faking my own death was the best way. We couldn’t let the elders or Hanzo know Blackwatch had been in Hanamura, and they would have kept a constant, vigilant eye out if they even suspected I’m still alive. This had been the best idea we had.”

            “That doesn’t make it fine,” Jesse points out, kissing Genji’s forehead. 

            “I just wish…I just wish I could have told Hanzo that I’m alive,” Genji says, voice cracking. “But he’s always been the good son, the one who conformed to the clan’s views. If I told him I’m still alive, he would have told them and all of this would be for nothing.” 

            “Maybe someday you can let him know,” Jesse says. “If Blackwatch takes down your clan completely, it doesn’t mean Hanzo is gonna die. He’ll go to jail, but you can let him know you’re alive.”

            “That would be nice,” Genji agrees. “But I don’t think he’d allow himself to be arrested. I think he’d go down fighting.”

            “Maybe. But we can always hope he can see sense.” 

            “Maybe.”

                                                            ***************         

            Hanzo glares at the latest information. _Again_ Blackwatch had successfully destroyed a part of the Shimada empire. He has to agree with Reiko at this point, no matter how little he wants to. Someone is leaking information to Blackwatch, but he can’t figure out who. Whoever it is has access information that should only be heard in inner clan meetings, but none of the elders would want to pass on information to Blackwatch.

            Who could it…

            Hanzo is dragged out of his thoughts at a knock at his door. He raises a brow at the sound; unusual for someone to be knocking at his office in the middle of the night, but then again, he normally isn’t working at 3am.

            “Come in,” he orders, rearranging his papers.

            “Shimada-sama,” the young man bows, a folder in his hands. He’s nervous and young, not much older than Genji had been when he died. Hanzo stomps down at that thought. 

            “Yes?” 

            “Your uncle thought you needed to see this information as soon as possible,” the man says, handing him the folder. “He says it’s incredibly important for you to look at it now.”

            Hanzo frowns as he opens up the folder. What can be so important…? He freezes at the first image.

            Genji’s face grins up at him, but it’s not Genji’s face from ten years ago. It’s Genji’s face as if he’d aged, as if he’d lived. He bites back a snarl at the messenger, instead diligently keeping his eyes on the papers and reading. What he sees sickens him.

            _Genji McCree, Agent of Blackwatch. Husband of Jesse McCree, adoptive son of Commander Gabriel Reyes (Blackwatch) and Strike Commander Jack Morrison (Overwatch). Head of Task Force Shimada-gumi, instructed with the goal of taking down the organization._

Any other information is lost the white noise screaming in his head. Genji had faked his own death. Genji had abandoned the clan. No, _worse_. He had betrayed the clan. Given information to its enemies and even led efforts to destroy the clan! 

            “Shimada-sama?” the messenger asks slowly, a faint hint of worry in his voice.

            “Go tell my uncle I will be dealing with a matter,” Hanzo orders, already starting his mental preparations. “Tell him I thank him for the invaluable information he had, and that I am going to deal with a mess that should have been dealt with ten years ago.” 

                                                            ******************

            Genji barely avoids the arrow, and hears the choked off scream as it pierces Mertz’s throat. He throws himself behind cover and slams down on his emergency alarm, knowing his needs backup now. Genji isn’t dumb, and he can think of only one archer who’d be able to get this deep into a Blackwatch controlled base. 

            _Hanzo._  

            Three shuriken drop into his hands and Genji flings them blindly, trying to smoke his brother out. He bites back a grimace as he runs for new cover as he does so. Genji hates fighting inside the bases like this. It’s hell to find cover, and awful to fight someplace that’s supposed to be safe. Especially when it’s against someone he doesn’t want to fight. But does Hanzo know…?

            “Genji! Show yourself!” Hanzo shouts, and yes, his brother does know he’s alive and isn’t happy about it. 

            Fuck.

            “All available agents, hostile target at the North entrance, I need backup now!” Genji snaps into his comm, hearing the chatter of agents on their way. One of them is Jesse. 

            “Genji! Show yourself! You aren’t getting away this time,” Hanzo snarls, and Genji swears as he barely avoids a barrage of scatter arrows.

            Oh god, oh god, oh god… 

            “What the hell are you doing here Hanzo?” Genji shouts back, hoping against hope that he can convince his brother to not do what he suspects Hanzo is here to do. 

            “I am here to finally blot out your stain of dishonor on our family,” Hanzo says, briefly darting into view as he takes another shot, this one only avoided by Genji slicing through the arrow. “As I should have done ten years ago. I should have known better than to think you’d honorably take your life. I should have known you’d do the cowardly thing and fake your own death to betray the clan.” 

            “The clan is a poison on Hanamura and Japan,” Genji snaps, throwing a flash grenade at Hanzo that he dodges. “It needs to be taken down! I’m grateful that Jesse was able to show me that, and saddened that you are so obsessed with it that you can’t see that! All we do is take and take! My husband showed me a better way.”

            “And so you think the best thing to do is betray your entire family? All because some American charmed you?” Hanzo sneers. “I wonder how much longer he’ll have a use for you. Once the clan was destroyed, do you really think he’d keep you around?”

            “Well, seeing as he married me, yes,” Genji says, unable to keep the dryness from his voice. “The clan isn’t everything. It’s just one criminal enterprise that needs to be taken down, and we are succeeding in doing so.” Genji bites down on his lip, deciding to take a chance. 

            “Brother…Brother, if you surrender now, I will make sure you are granted a pardon for anything you did in the name of the clan, even everything you’ve done since being named leader,” Genji offers, trying to catch Hanzo’s eye.

            “Please. I don’t want to fight you. Brother…”

            “I’m not your _brother_ ,” Hanzo cuts him off with a hiss. “As far as I’m concerned, _my_ brother died ten years ago. All you are is a blot on the Shimada legacy.” He shoots another arrow at Genji, and this time it hits him. 

            Genji shouts as the arrow pierces through his wrist, the startling pain making him drop his weapon. Instinctively grabbing his injured wrist, he looks up and sees Hanzo drawing back the bow string again, sees the blue glow around him.

            Sees Jesse out of the corner of his eye.

                                                            ****************** 

            Jesse sees the moment Genji’s sword is knocked out of his hand by an arrow and Hanzo draw a second arrow. Sees the faint, blue glow of the older Japanese man’s arm and knows what it means. Hears the start of words he can barely understand.

            All of it happens in seconds, but seconds are all he needs, and Peacekeeper is in his hand.

            “It’s High Noon!”

            Six bullets slam into Hanzo’s body, blood spraying onto Genji’s face. The elder Shimada’s face, permanently entrapped in a snarl of fury, hits the ground, blood quickly being soaked up by the hungry earth below. Genji staggers back, body shaking as he collapses to the ground too, but with a quick glance Jesse can tell his husband is mostly uninjured. 

            “Genji?” he shouts, running to his husband and hugging him tightly. “Are you alright?” 

            “No!” Genji snaps at him, faintly hysteric and giving him an incredulous look. “My brother just attempted to murder me and you just killed him! After ten years he discovered I was alive, screamed how much he hated me and how I betrayed him! How I’d abandoned him. And then, and then he was about to kill me, you shot him. You used Deadeye and killed him and now my brother is dead,” Genji’s voice cracks, and Jesse hugs him tightly as Genji clutches at his arms. 

            “I’m sorry,” Jesse murmurs, kissing Genji’s cheek softly.

            “I thought I’d be able to do it. That I’d completely dismantle the clan and save him. That we’d both be able to live without the yoke of the Shimada clan on our necks,” Genji says softly, burrowing his head into Jesse’s shoulder. “Instead he’s dead. Intent on killing me, and you saved me now like you did then.” His shoulders shudder in a sob.

            “My brother is dead and he died hating me.”


End file.
